The Chola
The Chola was a brown team alliance founded by its original monarch, Aerys Targaryen, on the 20th of November 2015. After its formation the alliance saw rapid growth and recruitment. Aerys established Chola through treaties and agreements during its early stages; allying with The Syndicate and Arrgh!, staying in the 20's ranking throughout the first half of 2016, and 2 global conflicts. The alliance theme is based on the long-ruling Chola dynasty. In March 2017, they merged with the Brotherhood of the Clouds to form Zodiac. Official Description The Chola is an active, stable alliance within Orbis; Originally founded with Democratic principles, the Alliance favors a constitutional monarchy political system and is currently in the process of adaptive reform. The alliance promotes Efficiency, Stability, Fast Growth and Loyalty in the successful School of Chola, where all members may study, specializing in Economics, Logistics and Militaristic strategies & doctrine. The Chola has developed into a major Academic alliance, it is said many Secret Societies have formed from the Alliance. Government & Politics Holding true to its democratic roots, the alliance promotes community through freedom of speech and the acceptance of new ideas and positive change, treating all score ranges equally. Past democratic policies differ markedly from other democratic alliances. The policies which founding members enacted established a fair and honest Constitution which protects all members equally. The alliance promotes member participation in alliance decisions through a unique system of governance. __TOC__ Historical Timeline * Nov. 20ᵗʰ, 2015 - Alliance Creation, Monarchy Established. * Dec. 23ʳᵈ, 2015 - First Alliance Election. * Dec. 26ᵗʰ, 2015 - Established the "School of Chola". * Jan. 1ˢᵗ, 2016 - Transition to Triumvirate. * Jan. 13ᵗʰ 2016 - The Kings Parliament oDoAP. * Feb. 5ᵗʰ, 2016 - Declaration of war on The Light Federation. * Feb. 9ᵗʰ, 2016 - a'' ''"Sad and Unnecessary" Declaration of war on Rose. * Feb. 9ᵗʰ, 2016 - Recognition of hostilities with Alpha. * Feb. 14ᵗʰ, 2016 - White Peace agreement signed, along with all 168 Day War belligerents. * Mar. 19ᵗʰ, 2016 - Second Alliance Election. * April. 2016 - The Old Era in Chola shows change. * May. 2016 - New Era in Chola Begins. * June. 16ᵗʰ, 2016 - Declaration of war on Rose. * June. 20ᵗʰ, 2016 - White Peace agreement with Rose. * June. 21ˢᵗ, 2016 - The Chola begins it's offensive against the Dutch East India Company * June. 22 , 2016 - North American Confederacy Attacks the alliance. * June 24 , 2016 - The Chola begins an offensive against the NAC. * june 28 , 2016 - All enemy and allied forces accept defeated agree on peace. Conflict & War in Chola 1 Conflict in the Chola is low, protected by The Syndicate and Arrgh, the alliance as a whole considers itself safe. Chola honors its members who served and sacrificed in the The First War (or 168 day war), the alliances first major conflict. Entering the war after lengthy political tension within Orbis, the alliance fought in support of The Syndicate and and its associated allies against Rose, Alpha and The Light Federation. The White Peace agreement effectively ended the alliance role in the conflict. 2 On June 13th, 2016, war broke out between major alliances in Orbis. The Syndicate experienced aggression from Rose and on June 16th The Chola declared war on Rose, effectively joining the Pacific War. By the end of June 2016, The Chola had fought hard through the Pacific War, dealing much more infrastructure damage to their enemies than what was received. The Wars of Redemption were considered a success when June 28th, 2016, the combined army or Alpha, Dutch East India Company, Fark, New Pacific Order, North American Confederacy, Polaris, United Purple Nations, and Viridian Entente accepted peace and defeat. The combined army of The Chola, Arrgh, Black Knights, Brotherhood of the Clouds, Charming Friends, Guardian, Mensa HQ, the Coalition, The Knights Radiant, and The Syndicate won the war with great success. The Chola refers to their role in the conflict as the Wars of Redemption. A New-Era in Chola The New-Era of Chola marks a new structure within the governance of the alliance. Our past Democratic policies have built a fair and honest system for members to progress. Political parties experienced tension throughout our second Elections, leading to members leaving politics. The Alliance collectively decided that the Democratic principles they founded the Alliance on have left a permanent, and important legacy in how every member is treated within Chola. The Alliance has moved on to a less structured government body, which embraces ideas and input from all members, and where each member is provided equal opportunity and treatment. The Syndicate and The Chola have improved their relationship through a new treaty; a soon to be Mutual Defense Optional Aggression Pact is in the works, after The Syndicate recognized the alliances successful defensive assaults in two global conflicts and long term relationship. The Triumvirate created a new Finance system, where privileged members may participate and view financial reports and decisions, thus providing transparency in the government, essentially preventing corruption. This new Financial system was implemented in early July 2016. Past Elections & Old-Era Politics The First Elections of Chola occurred during Chola's 2nd month in Orbis. The election was considered a success. The procedures were adequate in democratically establishing the first elected government officials- it served an important role, in the way it created necessary groundwork for future government elections. The Second Elections of Chola began in mid-march 2016, the electoral process was a success and the triumvirate was able to implement an improved election protocol. * In Mullai, EdwardSnowden secured 3 votes out of 5, his opponent Mohammad got 1 vote. * In the state of Palai, Suraj got 3 votes out of 5. 2 failed to cast. * In the state of Marutham, Rahul received 3 out of 4 votes; 1 vote 'None of the above'. * In Kurunji, Pablo earned 4 votes out of 5, 1 vote 'None of the Above'. * In Neithal, 3 members voted for 'None of the above', Pyro and Oskar Von Reuenthal got disqualified for Council seat. The Third elections of Chola were expected to begin in mid-May, 2016. The Third elections were cancelled after the Government of Chola decided the democratic, political party system they had created caused tensions between members. Political Party History Throughout Cholas Democratic history the Alliance experienced up to five political parties. Two of which established themselves, the Democratic Front(DF) held majority in council throughout the elections, with the Progressive Party of Chola(PPC)-(formed by a merger between the Communist Party of Chola and the Conservative Party of Chola)- winning one council seat per election. The Democratic Front formed the founding policies of the alliance, bringing greatness to the Chola, however their infighting with the PPC and Edward Snowden had caused some problems causing their leader Rahul to resign. Shotly later, their leader Pablo would also resign leaving young Hunter Lexus in charge. In an attempt to save the Chola, President Hunter Lexus abolished the office of the Presidence and dissolved the Democratic Front. The Progressive Party of Chola was formed by a merger between the Communist Party of Chola and the Conservative Party of Chola in early December 2015, after entering politics the party began updating old policy, with majority of council opposition, the party fought hard to create improved policy written in law. However, they sson left politics aside, and their embdeden fights with the DF left a scar on The Chola. The PPC soon was dissolved after President Hunter resigned and gave the power of the presidency to the Triumvrate After lengthy discussion, the Alliance decided to opt-out of the next elections, leaving the alliance to collectively govern itself.